Murasaki
- 11▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Shinjuku, Japan |birthdate = August 3rd |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Black |hobby = Shamisen, sewing |relative = Unknown |like = A beautiful lie |dislike = The persistent gentleman. Sorry, let me play |appearance1 = pop'n music 7 |appearance2 = pop'n music 9 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 11, pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝, pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Showa Kayo O-Edo Kayo Swing Kayo (ee'MALL) Japanese Alteration Megane Kayo 懐色坂 }} Murasaki is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 7. Personality 懐古的なようで新しい、独特アトモスフィアな自作自演系女性アーティスト。 誰もが虜になりそな妖艶な魅力に男の人は捕らえられないようご用心あそばせ？ New in the retrospective, she is a characteristic, atmospheric, homebrew diene female artist. Will a man please be careful about the charm that anyone seems to become a captive? Character Information See Murasaki/Character Information. Appearance Showa Kayo Murasaki is a woman with black eyes and hair that is styled neck-length, and a peekaboo covers her left eye. A deep pink flower ornament is attached to her peekaboo. Murasaki dons a violet-colored kimono with a black obi and highlights. An "ai" kanji is printed on her lower left of her kimono. Her obi gets surrounded by a red string with a yellow button. Murasaki sports a pair of black geta. Her original palette is used again in 懐色坂 from Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume. In her 2P color palette, Murasaki's hair is colored velvet purple, especially her eyes. Her ornament and kanji are colored indigo/violet; her kimono is colored black, and her obi is colored into a deep pink color. Murasaki's string and geta are black. Her 2P color palette is confirmed in Swing Kayo, from the ee'MALL in Pop'n Music 12 Iroha. O-Edo Kayo Part of Murasaki's hair is styled into a bun, with a deep pink-colored comb and gold pins on the back of her hair. Murasaki's outfit is a red kimono, as her furi becomes extended to her ankles. There is a black obi around her waist, and beneath her obi is a purple string that droops to the ground. Murasaki's shamisen have gold edges. Her original color palette is confirmed in Japanese Alteration, from Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE. In her 2P color palette, Murasaki's hair color is kept intact as her previous debut in Pop'n 7, but her eyes are kept intact as her original color palette. The ornaments on Murasaki's hair remain their respective hues. Her kimono and obi shifted into the same colors as her debut, but her string remains purple. Her shamisen's edges are colored red. Megane Kayo Murasaki's appearance is slightly edited with a pair of squared glasses, and her color is slightly tinted in pale coloring. Cameos Murasaki appears as a cameo on Pop'n X-mas, along with Roku and Ichi No Myou. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 11: ここは大江戸花街か。めぐりめぐって東京歌舞伎町。 いつの世もオトコとオンナのやりとりは虚々実々ではござんせンかえ？ Is this the Oedo red-spot district? It has worked for the tour of Tokyo's Kabukicho. When will the line switch if everyone don't understand whether the exchanges of a man and the woman are a lie or the truth? Etymology -Murasaki's name is parted into two roots. is translated to "bloom". However, Murasaki's name is combined into a different meaning, as it's translated to the color "purple". Trivia *Murasaki's birthdate is identical to Emilio's and Taoxiang's. *Murasaki bears a striking resemblance of a Heian-period novelist, Lady Murasaki, who shares the same name. Gallery Animations ezgif-7-ccfee1d70de5.gif|Neutral MurasakiGood.gif|Good MurasakiGreat.gif|Great MurasakiFever.gif|FEVER! MurasakiMiss.gif|Miss MurasakiOjamaDanceWin.gif|Ojama/Dance/Win MurasakiFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win MurasakiLose.gif|Lose Murasaki 2P ani.gif|Murasaki 2P Neutral (Swing Kayo) ezgif-7-38b1970caf1b.gif|Miss ezgif-3-18b8166ed777.gif|Lose ezgif-2-ffbe2d418e.gif|Neutral (11) ezgif-2-e6839ab769.gif|Miss ezgif-2-95ff05daac.gif|Lose Murasaki 18 full ani.gif|Murasaki's animation (Megane Kayo) Murasaki 18 ani.gif|Neutral ezgif-3-301ec56cccd8.gif|Great Screenshots Murasaki Poster.gif|Murasaki Poster Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 7 Characters Category:Pop'n Music 7 AC Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 7